Different Strokes for Different Folks
Different Strokes for Different Folks is the fifth episode of Season 6 of Letterkenny. Synopsis It's the annual Century Club challenge at MoDean's. Katy is disturbed by McMurray. Cold Open Katy starts to tell the other Hicks, sitting at the produce stand, about a song she heard on the radio. Dan is surprised to hear her mention radio, meaning terrestrial radio, considering that Internet radio, satellite radio, and podcasters are far more popular. He listens to the My Favorite Murder podcast, Daryl to the Taggart and Torrens podcast, and Wayne to Howard Stern. Daryl asks, if Howard Stern's type of radio is superior to terrestrial radio, would that make it extra-terrestrial? The others laugh—mockingly, in unison. Katy resumes her story, that she heard DMX, who she low-key loves. Wayne says he likes DMX, too, because he must be an animal lover, as he is always barkin' like a dog in his songs. Daryl gives an "arf arf" in agreement, but unconvincingly; Katy says he might has well have made a cat sound. Wayne observes that no animal song would have the same effect as a dog barking if trying to sound tough. Dan disagrees. They take turns trying out rapping threatening lyrics, followed by various animal noises: a cat, sheep, duck, rooster, cow, and so on, to Dan's increasing irritation. Dan stands up and makes a roar, startling everyone. Plot Summary The Hicks are gathered around the kitchen table in the farmhouse. Daryl is on the phone with Anik, but after he hangs up, Katy and Wayne warn him about being too needy with a girl like that, which is to say, a super, super, super fuckin' hot girl. Marie-Fred joins them at the table. It is the longest day of the year, the "summer solsticks" as Dan puts it. It is also the day of the Century Club at MoDean's—the challenge to drink a hundred shots of beer in a hundred minutes. The tradition began when Uncle Eddie got the worst sunburn this side of Sasky (Saskatchewan), and had to spend the entire day inside drinking the bar down. Katy observes that competition is light, as the Skids are sober, and she has not heard from Reilly and Jonesy (who call in "sick"). The McMurrays are in, though, prompting a groan from the others. Wayne warns Marie-Fred to avoid McMurray, who will be shit-faced, and thus spouting off-putting things about his boys' trips. Katy and Marie-Fred want some examples of the things McMurray says, which the others are extremely reluctant to provide. After much cajoling from the girls, and repeated warnings from the boys, Wayne and Daryl begin, imitating McMurray's voice and mannerisms. Katy and Marie-Fred are horrified by the degrading sexual talk, as is Dan. Marie-Fred gets up, shouting in French, and storms away from the table; returning, she addresses Katy, who gives Daryl a stiff slap. Katy wonders if Mrs. McMurray joins in, considering they are part of "the lifestyle," but Dan only says "different strokes for different folks," and that it is none of their business. Reilly, Jonesy, Ron and Dax hold a summit in the washroom at the gym on the progress of their Takedown Tourney. They rattle off their various hookups, identified only by their ethnicities, and prepare for the final day of the tourney. As they begin to pee, however, all begin wailing in pain, and wonder who might be to blame. The Hicks and Marie-Fred arrive at MoDean's. Glen tells them that he will be on duty, to allow Gail to binge drink with the guests. Glen introduces himself to Marie-Fred, whom he says is "like a little Cathy Denueve or like a little Brigitte Bardot." Gail interrupts to introduce herself as "all fucking yours." Bonnie McMurray enters, in a revealing referee's uniform, to give the rules for the day: no pissin', no passing out, and especially no pukin'. All are ready for a beer except Daryl, who is on the phone again with Anik. Even Glen warns him "a needy boy is a seedy boy." McMurray and Mrs. McMurray stumble into the bar, both already drunk. Mrs. McMurray heads to bar with Katy, Marie-Fred, and Glen to get some gin, and McMurray says he is a lucky man—then, since the sit-down pissers have left, asks the remaining Hicks if they want to talk about cunt. The gym rats reconvene, with Reilly and Jonesy declaring it not merely the end of the competition, but the end of days. Ron and Dax, nonchalant about the matter, realize that this is Reilly and Jonesy's first STD. Not only is this not their first, but Ron can't think of a time when he didn't have one. The hockey players sink to the floor, groaning in pain. They realize that when you compete to take down babes—and nearly win, and still could win—no one wins. A montage of the progress of the drinking contest ensues. All get more disheveled as the afternoon progresses. Mrs. McMurray chases her beer with a gin and tonic. She and McMurray do a shot with crossed arms, to Katy's disgust. At last, 100 shots are done with, and Bonnie declares that everyone has won: Wayne, Dan, Daryl, Katy, Gail, Marie-Fred, McMurray, and Mrs. McMurray. She gives them leave to use the facilities. Glen and the women get up to help clean up. Dan starts to talk about how fast he was in high school. McMurray, however, changes the topic to #CuntCripple2016, the hashtag he and his boys used when on a Vegas trip, Hard Rock rooftop poolside villas. The Hicks are not interested. He presses on to talk about an Australian "tasty" who wanted him to piss on her, to the disgust of the others. Wayne declares it dart time, Dan declares it fart time, and Daryl says he needs to call Anik to make sure everything's good. Katy has lost her patience with both Daryl and McMurray. She smashes Daryl's phone and starts to address McMurray, when Mrs. McMurray calls for her. Mrs. McMurray takes Katy aside and asks her what she is doing the last week of May. As it happens, every year she and a cohort of gals head down to Cancun for a girls' weekend, for the boys there on spring break: "The older cunt is there for the young cock, and the young cock is there for the older cunt." Katy realizes that Mrs. McMurray takes part in the same kind of sexual adventures that her husband does. As the McMurrays slow dance affectionately, alone on the dance floor, Gail and the Hicks watch them from the bar. Katy apologizes to Dan for jumping at him when he said the McMurrays' lives were none of their business, but Dan is in a forgiving mood.. Marie-Fred motions Wayne to join her on the dance floor, and they embrace. Quotes * Daryl: Arf arf! Katy: What the fuck was that? Daryl: What's the problem? Katy: If DMX was here right now, he'd hoof you right in the nuts. Wayne: I think DMX would assume Dary'd already been hoofed in the nuts. * McMurray: Now this particular tasty was of the Australian variety. Daryl: Crikey. McMurray: You may not know this, but down there they likes you to piss on 'em. Dan: No, they don't. McMurray: Yes they do. Daryl: Actually, I'm told the dudes from down under do piss on gals, but I don't know what's in it for the gals. Running Gags * The McMurrays are polyamorous, i.e. members of "the lifestyle," as established in Season 4's The Letterkenny Leave. * The Hicks' impressions of McMurray are validated as spot-on in this episode and the next. Trivia * This episode marks a break in several callbacks and running gags: ** For the first time, when Bonnie emerges in a revealing outfit, the Hicks do not all moan "Oh, Bonnie McMurray." ** Although all the Hicks are visibly very drunk, their drunken bad behaviours seem to have tempered. Dan talks about how fast he used to be, but does not challenge anyone to a footrace. Daryl does not try to rub his nipples on anyone, and Wayne does not laugh his annoying laugh. ** Unlike most occasions, McMurray and Wayne do not interrupt each other. ** Dan says what he appreciates about "us," not just Katy. * None of the Skids appear in this episode. Appearances * Wayne * Marie-Fred * Daryl * Katy * Dan * Reilly * Jonesy * Ron * Dax * Gail * Glen * McMurray * Mrs. McMurray Locations * Farm * MoD3an's Gallery DifferentStrokesforDifferentFolks.jpg DarylTasties6x5.jpg|The tasties IsThatAll6x5.jpg|Is that all? Daryl6x5.jpg|Hard Rock rooftop TakedownTally6x5.jpg|Taking the takedown tally GlenGailIntroductions6x5.jpg|Glen and Gail make an introduction KatyShotglass6x5.jpg|Raising a shot BonnieRound26x5.jpg|Round 2 Dan6x5.jpg|Eyes on the prize EndofDays6x5.jpg|The end of days KatyMrsMcMurray6x5.jpg|Mrs. McMurray confides in Katy Category:Episodes Category:Season 6